mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Dimentio
Dimentio is an evil jester and one of the minions of Count Bleck in Super Paper Mario. He has a very sinister nature (although he seems to take the fights as a show rather than a battle) and is a very powerful magic user. When he talks, Dimentio often speaks in riddles and humorous metaphors. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Dimentio's only appearance to date, the evil jester serves Count Bleck. Dimentio first encounters Mario when Mario passes through the Yold Desert. When Fracktail, a giant cybernetic dragon, presents Mario with a Pure Heart, Dimentio teleports in and corrupts Fracktail, causing the second boss battle of the game. Dimentio is sent again by his dark master, Count Bleck, to attack Mario and his Pixl friends. Dimentio does so, by the time Mario and Peach reach the Dot Tree in the Bitlands. He warps them to a Dimension of his creation, Dimension D. He claims that this new dimension will increase the jester's abilities 256x his normal abilities. Luckily the same happens to Mario, who soundly defeats the jester. Dimentio later appears in the Floro Caverns of World 5, where he goes off to visit an "acquaintance" of his. He appears shortly after Mario defeats O' Chunks, there he attaches a Floro sapling to O'Chunks, thus controlling his mind. Dimentio, being a jokester, dubs this new minion "O'Cabbage". O'Chunks is defeated in Dimension D, but Mario keeps the extra Floro Sapling which falls from O'chunks head after the fight. After Sammer's Kingdom is destroyed, Dimentio returns to the ravaged land. When Mr. L fails to defeat Mario, Dimentio confronts him telling him that he isn't worthy to face Count Bleck again. He banishes Mr. L to the Underwhere. Later, when the three heroes meet at Merlon's house to discuss the broken pure heart, Dimentio tells them that there is nothing in this world that could fix the heart. He then sends them to the next world, by banishing Mario, Peach and Bowser to the Underwhere. Dimentio, however, was actually planning to betray his master. When Bleck is defeated at the end, Dimentio tries to deliver a finishing blow to Count Bleck by firing a magic blast at him. However, Count Bleck's assistant, Nastasia, gets in front of him and takes the fatal blow instead, presumably getting killed in the process. Dimentio then mocks Nastasia for her sacrifice, and grabs the Chaos Heart. He then brainwashes Luigi with a Floro Sprout, and combines both Luigi and the Chaos Heart to create Super Dimentio, the true main villain of the game. After the game ends, unlike the rest of Count Bleck's minions, he is not in Flipside, Flopside, or anywhere else in the game. Powers and Magic Dimentio is capable of several magic-like feats, which when compared to other magic used by past villains, is incredibly powerful. Some include: Teleportation - Dimentio appears to be able to travel over great distances in impossible amounts of time. He often uses this power to his advantage; Dimentio rapidly teleports around during battle. Dimensional Flipping - Like Mario and some other enemies, Dimentio is capable of flipping between 2-D and 3-D at times during the game. Projectiles - Only Dimentio is seen using this move. Dimentio uses this move only during battles and once near the end of the game. The projectiles themselves resemble stars with the same colouration as Dimentio. Magic Box - Dimentio can summon boxes that explode, causing damage to anyone inside. The boxes can't be escaped from once inside. The boxes can be jumped on and Dimentio can't move while the boxes are in play. He is seen doing a similar move in certain cutscenes where instead of just hurting the victim, it causes instant death. Clone - Dimentio has been seen to be able to produce a high number of clones of himself at a time. During battle he can make 2-3 clones to fight with. Mirror Magic - Dimentio can teleport faster for quick attacks as long as there's two or more mirrors in the room. He mostly uses clones for this move. Invisibility - A commonly seen ability, he uses this to sneak around and gather information. Dimentio also uses this in battle to inflict unexpected attacks. Dimentio has also created his own dimension; Dimension D, where his attacks are 256 times more powerful, however this is a double edged sword as anyone inside also becomes 256 times more powerful as well. Foreign Names In Italian, Dimentio is known as Dimensio. (a pun on the word "dimension") Boss Battle Category:Bosses in Super Paper Mario Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Bosses